


Daggers, Hope, and Tyrone

by Awritesomething



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, Nightmares, One-Shot, Soulmates, bed sharing, i keep backspacing and deleting all my tags, one bed, the divine pairing, they are in love okay?, tiny bit of fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritesomething/pseuds/Awritesomething
Summary: Tandy has a nightmare and Tyrone is there to comfort her. This takes place after the season 2 finale.





	Daggers, Hope, and Tyrone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic posted on A03 and I'm excited to dive more into fan fic writing. I hope you enjoy!

Tandy was in the motel room again. 

The same yellow, peeling wallpaper surrounding her. The two lamps emitting an eerie light, turning normal objects into strange shadows. A painting of the ocean hung above her. She wished it would fall and crush her. But deep down she knew it wouldn’t do much more than bruise her head. 

As Tandy sat on the bed, the air around her became thick. Before long, the sound of sudden footsteps growing closer filled Tandy’s ears. Seconds later the footsteps disappeared, traded out for the careful turn of the doorknob. 

The door swung open and a man entered the room. He made his way over to Tandy slowly, his face transforming into a wicked smirk. 

The man too cast a shadow of his own. One lacking remorse and painted with cruelty. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of worn dollar bills. 

Tandy’s breath quickened as the cash fell onto the side table. 

_She couldn’t move._

“Tandy? Tandy, wake up.”

Tandy’s eyes flew open, her breathing still uneven. Looking down, she saw a dagger in her hand. She let out a ragged gasp--realizing she could, in fact, wiggle her toes. 

To her right, Tyrone was sitting up in bed. His hand hovered above her shoulder, unsure of what to do. He shifted to lean over Tandy, the concern on his face illuminated by the dagger’s glow. 

“Bad dream?” 

Tandy nodded, a tear escaping her left eye. She watched as Tyrone moved back down beside her. He held out his hand and Tandy took it, entwining her fingers with his own.

Without the light from her dagger, the room was dark again. Tandy and Tyrone had only lived in their one-room apartment for less than a month. Yet to Tandy, it already felt like home. 

The first night, Tyrone insisted he sleep on the couch. But Tandy knew they each had spent far too many nights on thin mattresses and church floors for either of them to spend one more night out of a real bed. 

The first morning, Tandy awoke to Tyrone’s arm draped over her waist. Tyrone himself awoke to find Tandy’s head pressed against his chest and her hair tickling his nose. They’d simply torn apart without discussing it. And after a few nights, it seemed that scenario had worked its way into their everyday routine. 

A comfortable silence fell over the room and Tandy sighed. She hated that she couldn’t sleep without going to some far off place. Sometimes it was her father’s face, beet red with anger. Sometimes it was her mother’s empty pill bottles, dozens tumbling from every corner of the room. Many times--like tonight--it was the motel room. 

But, Tandy was starting to accept those parts of her. The parts that jolted her awake, coated in sweat. The parts that left her unable to speak for fear that this time, it wasn’t just a dream. After all, she wasn’t defenseless against her demons. She had her daggers. She had her hope. She had Tyrone. 

Feeling more at ease, Tandy glanced over to Tyrone. Looking at the way his eyelids hung low, Tandy began to again welcome the idea of sleep herself. She shot a glance at their clasped hands and detangled their fingers, rolling over to the other side of the bed.

Struggling to get settled, she glanced back over her shoulder. “Ty?”

Tyrone yawned. “Yes, Tandy?” 

A grin pulled at her lips and she couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she tugged on the bedsheet. “You’re hogging all the covers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. I do accept requests--I am @c1oak on tumblr.


End file.
